User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep29 (Stuck Apart)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Peter: a vote? Night: to determine Fires fate? Patts: I personally don't think we're safe with him here, nor do I think anyone is. (The group turns to the camp site) Peter: w...wha... Noah:...Fire...no. (Screen shows Fire holding Patts down with Knife in his neck) Patts: ah-ack. (Fire than gets the knife from his back pocket and stabs Mini in the throat) Fire: sometimes...this is too easy. Noah: Fire... Mini: a-ach-k. Fire: I can't hear you, speak up. (Fire stabs Mini multiple times in the throat again) (Fire then looks at Metal) Fire:... Metal:... Fire: good luck kid. Metal:... Fire: you're gunna need it. (The screen goes black as a gunshot is heard) This Time (Screen shows Night, Noah and Peter in the same car) Night:... Noah:... Peter:... ... (The group is seen at their next campsite setting up the tents) (No one is talking to each other) ... (The group is seen the next morning driving away from the campsite) ... (The 2 cars are seen driving into a city) (Screen shows Night, Noah and Peter in the same car) Night:...where are we? Peter: an empty town, Lloyd and I passed it on our way here, nothing in it. Noah: how much farther until we have to get pass the Zombies? Peter: oh, that decision? Again, we might not need to leave the cars at all, they might be gone. Night: are you positive about that? Peter: I can't be certain on a theory. Night: well you better learn how. Noah: we can't carry all of our supplies. Peter: you'd have to leave the tents, I didn't have one the whole trip to your Community. Night: there was only 2 of you. Peter: that made it harder, 8 me-er-6 men is a stronger group, myself and Lloyd barely got sleep, you can keep switching out between multiple people, not just 2. Night: if your place isn't worthy it- Noah: Night, just let it go. Night: this stupid..."mission" has already caused the deaths of 7 people. Noah: a good amount of those people tried to kill us. Night: doesn't matter, I'm sure you could've found an easier way to bring us. Peter: The Announcer hates wasting material, especially gas. Night: fuck your Announcer. Noah: Night! Just drive! I get you're upset about Fire, but nows not the time for this! Night:... Peter:... Noah:... (Screen shows Metal, Intru and Evol in the other car) Metal: I guess they aren't stopping here. Intru: I'm sure we have enough supplies. Evol: we have more than enough now that we're 2 men down. Intru: really Evol? Evol: what? Intru: you don't gotta be a dick about it. Evol: I was stating a fact. Metal: in a dick-ish manner. Evol: did I really have to be stuck with the 2 pussies of the group. Intru: fuck you man. Metal: seriously. Evol: although I never gave props to Metal for pulling the trigger, didn't think you had it in you. Metal:... Intru: the fuck is wrong with you? Fire has been nothing but friendly to you. Evol: I just want to get to ERB as soon as possible, I need to meet new people. Intru: we aren't food enough? Evol: I'm not letting you guys hold me back, so unless something happens, I will get to ERB with or without you guys, so I didn't want to deal with Fire the rest of this trip, I was fine with Patts, but after I saw Fire killed him, a very good shot might I add, he needed to die. Intru: I agree, that was too far, but that doesn't mean he was a bad guy that you need to look down on. Evol: look down on? He's dead. Metal: that means don't disrespect him! You've known him since we found you in that school, and I've known him even longer than that, he's always been a good guy. Evol: heh, yeah, whatever. Metal:... Intru:... (Screen shows Night, Peter and Noah in the same car) (The sound of gunshots are heard) Peter: you hear that? Noah: gunshots? (More gunshots are heard) Peter: stop the car. Night: we're already ahead of time, we don't need to- Peter: Stop. The. Car. Night:...god dammit. (Screen shows Night stop his car as Intru does the same) (All users are seen getting out of the cars) Metal: you guys hear the gunshots too? Night: apparently it's why we stopped. Peter: I get that you're all eager to get to ERB, but I'm never gunna leave a man behind. Evol: but we don't know these people. Night: exactly. Noah: so if it was you guys you'd want to be left to die? Night:... Evol: that wouldn't happen to me. Intru: here we fucking go again. Evol: what's that mean? Intru: you're acting like a real dick you know. Evol: is that so? Peter: guys, this isn't the time. (More gunshots are heard) Metal: there they are again. Noah: you think the Zombies in the area are getting attracted to that? Night: I don't see any around here Evol: well don't start calling their names. Metal: I think we should find somewhere safer. Intru: I agree. Peter: ok, everyone this w- (Screen shows a massive hoard of Zombies crossing the street a few yards from them) Peter: shit. Night: get down, they don't see us. (The users all get behind the cars as the hoard continues to walk towards where the gunshots were) Intru: shit, what now? Noah: can we get past that hoard? Peter: not without damaging the cars or getting killed. Night: so we are leaving. Peter: yes, I'm not risking my men to save people when there's a hoard that big. Metal: I guess we're waiting. Intru: yeah (Screen shows a few minutes pass as the hoard is still firs ain't the street) Noah: there must be thousands. Peter: this might be the hoard myself and Lloyd ran into. Noah: so that area up ahead- Peter: should be safe, yes. Night: good, we didn't need a delay. (Screen shows a Zombie in an alleyway as his lower half is crushed under some concrete) (The groups voices can still be heard from a distance) Metal: how much longer do you suppose this will last. Peter: maybe a few more minutes...this is a huge hoard. (The Zombie continues to attempt to crawl towards the Users) Evol: I need a drink. Intru: don't, they might see you. Evol: I'll do it quietly. Peter: don't you dare risk the lives of these men so you can have a sip of water. Evol: fine, I'll fucking wait. (A part of the Zombies torso rips as the Zombie can move a little more) Noah: I haven't heard the gunshots for a while. Peter: that's why we're leaving. (More of the Zombies torso is ripped as he can move even more) Night: at least they're still moving towards where the sound was. Intru: maybe th- (More gunshots are heard from the same direction) (The Zombie gets more ferocious as his whole torso rips and he is able to crawl freely) Evol: shit. Peter: they're still alive. Noah: Peter, I get how you work, but we can't take this many Zombies. Peter:...I understand, we are still waiting out the hoard)'' (Intru sees the Zombie crawl out of an alleyway and get close to him) Intru: shit! *shoots a Zombie* Evol: you idiot! (The hoard looks at the direction of the group and starts to walk towards them) Intru: shit! I wasn't thinking! Evol: we can see that! Metal: guys, they're coming! Peter: crap! Metal: we needa get out of here. (Intru and Night run to the driver seats) Peter: the cars won't make it past them, just run! (The hoard is how very close to the group) (Night runs to the right) Night: this way! We can climb up the ladder in the alleyway! Noah: Night wait up! Evol: fuck it, this building has stairs! (Evol shoots one of the giant windows, breaking it, and run into it) Peter: god damn it Evol. Intru: let's follow him! (Intru and Peter run into the building as well) Noah: c'mon Metal! (The hoard gets close to Metal as he runs towards Noah) Night: both of you, hurry up! (Noah, Night and Metal get to the end of the alleyway where they are able to climb up the ladder) Night: c'mon Metal, after me. Metal: yeah yeah. (The 3 men start to climb up the ladder one after another) (Zombies start to fill the alleyway as they reach for Noah's legs) Noah: erg! Just keep moving. (Screen shows Metal lose his footing) Metal: gah! (Metal is able to hold on with his arms) Night: c'mon Metal, you're fine. Noah: don't fall on me please. Metal: yeah...yeah. (Metal is able to continue to climb) (Screen shows Evol, Peter and Intru trying to break down a door at the top of the stairs) Intru: hurry up with that door! *shoots a Zombie* Peter: this is why you don't run off on your own! Evol: shut up and help me break this door down! (Evol and Peter start to kick the door at the same time) Evol: ahg! Peter: c'mon! Intru: *shoots 2 more Zombies* I can't hold them forever! (The door breaks open as Evol and Peter kick it again) Peter: got it! Evol: hurry up! Let's go! Intru: close it behind me! (They run through the door and close it behind them) Intru: *holding the door back* it ain't gunna hold. Peter: *holding the door back* we need to block it with something. Evol: this roof is empty! Peter: Evol, in my bag I have some rope, tie it to the doorknob and something else. Evol: got it. (Evol reaches into Peters bag) Peter: other pocket. Evol: tell me that first next time. (Evol pulls out some rope) Evol: alright, keep that door closed. (Screen shows Night, Noah and Metal on the top of another roof) Noah: *looking down at the alleyway* god if there wasn't a ladder. Metal: it's best not to think about what would've happened if there wasn't? Noah: yeah. Night: guys. (Screen shows Night looking at Peter, Evol and Intru across the street) (A rope is seen tied to the doorknob and to a pipe next to the door) Noah: they're all ok. Night: guys! Intru: hey, Nights trying to tell us something Peter: can we get to him? Evol: does it look like it? Peter: shit, Night! Night: Peter, what now! Peter: dammit...ok, We need to get the Zombies away from this area, split them up maybe! Evol: fucking screaming isn't helping. Intru: shut up Evol. Peter: go to the other end of the city and shoot your gun, we'll do the same, but we have to do it at the same time so the hoard splits up, so do it in exactly in one hour, hopefully we will both be in position! Noah: how do we know they'll split up! Peter: we don't! Night: we have no other choice, Alright! One hour starting now! Peter: good luck!...alright men, we need to move now. Intru: on it. Evol: fine. (Peter walks to the edge of the roof and jumps to the other rooftop near it) Peter: c'mon, it ain't that bad a jump, over there is an hotel building, we can get inside it and walk through a bunch of stores it looks like. Intru: alright. Evol: how would we get inside? Peter: we'll figure it out. Evol: nice plan. Peter: just stick with it. Evol: *sighs* fine, fine. (Screen shows Night, Noah and Metal) Night: *jumps from one rooftop to another, barely making it* shit! Was farther than I thought. Noah: we won't be able to make it. Night: I'll be able to catch you, and if you run you should be fine. Noah:...god dammit. Metal: I'll go. (Metal jumbles across the roof and is grabbed by Night) Night: gotcha. Metal: alright, made it, c'mon Noah. Noah:... (Noah runs to the ledge and jumps) Night:...shit he ain't making it! Metal: grab him! (Noah hits the side of the building and is about to fall but is grabbed by Night and Metal) Noah: Ahg! Night: we got you! Metal: pull him up! (Night and Metal pull Noah up onto the rooftop) Noah: *heavily breathing* Metal: y-you ok? Noah: y-yeah, shit, good thing I didn't go first. Night: yeah...come on, it looks like the rest of the jumps aren't that bad. Noah: good, I don't need to almost die again. (Screen shows the inside of a car as 2 Men watches the city from the same road the group come from) Man 1: *smoking a cigarette* now. *exhales smoke* who are you guys, my men have searched everywhere around this area...unless...you're not from this area... Man 2: we can't approach anymore than we already have sir, that hoard is huge, and we might get seen by the group. Man 1: *exhales more smoke*...Stoff, call over Team B to this area. Stoff: sir? We don't need to save these people. Man 1: call them over, now. Stoff:...yes sir. (Screen shows Evol jump onto the Hotel Building) Evol: no way in from up here. Peter: then we have no other choice. (Peter looks down to show a window on the side of the Hotel Building) Intru: I don't think we would be able to hold our selves, and we can't break the window from here either. Evol: shoot it. Peter: we can't shoot, it'll attract the hoard towards us, then we can't split it up. Evol: I don't see why we need to split it up anyways. Peter: because, we won't be able to travel by roof anymore, they might not be able to, and I'd prefer 2500 Zombies to sneak by than 5000. Evol: oh so this was a suicide mission. Intru: we need to break that window. (Evol jumps back to the building Peter and Intru are on) Peter: yeah, there's a few concrete rocks that we can peel off this roof, that's about it, we better have good aim. Evol: *picks up a piece of concrete* yeah yeah. (Evol throws the concrete rock at the window, hitting it first try) (The window shatters) Intru: shit, nice work. Peter: yeah, good job. Evol: don't flatter me. Intru: problem tho, that's a sharp landing for anyone's arms who grab onto that window sill. Peter: he's right, and I doubt we could aim where our arms go. Evol: but if someone was in there, they could take all the glass out. Peter: someone would have to get cut. Evol: you have those cards? Peter: yes, I d- no. Evol: we have no other option. Peter: you're saying if it's you, you'd actually jump down there to clear out glass. Evol: if I'm picked, yes. Peter:... Intru: let's just do it. (Screen shows Night, Metal and Noah jumping over an alleyway) Metal: how much farther? Night: it doesn't look like we can stay on these roofs the whole way. Metal: how'd that answer my question? Night: not far, we got the shorter part of the city it seems, but look. (Screen shows a very large gap in-between the buildings. Night: we can't jump that. Noah: no windows either. Night: and I doubt we could easily get back up on the roofs after we take the shots, we'd have to sneak past the Zombies. Metal: guess it's a good thing we're splitting them up. Noah: I thought it was just a sign to show we're all ok. Night: I got it when he said it...c'mon, we should be able to slowly crawl down this wall. Metal: any Zombies? Noah: I don't see any. Night: then let's go. ''(Night slowly losers himself onto a pipe) Night: yeah, we can do this. (Screen shows Intru, Evol and Peter with a card in each hand) Peter: you both ready? Evol: yeah. Intru: I guess. Peter: whoever has the red card... (Peter flips over his card to show the 8 of clubs) Peter: phew...guys. Evol: *looks at Intru* same time? Intru: yeah. (Screen shows Intru and Evol flip over their card) (Evol is seen holding the Queen of clubs) (Intru is seen holding the 2 of Hearts) Intru: shit. Evol: let's just get it over with. Intru: *walks up to the edge*... Peter:...be careful. Intru:...thanks... (Intru jumps to the broken window and is able to grab on) (A glass shard sinks into Intru's arm) Intru: a-ahg! (Intru is able to pull himself into the window with a few more cuts) Peter: you ok? Intru: y-yeah! Yeah...just let me clear...off this glass. Peter: I have bandages, I'll jump first. Evol: ok. (Intru uses his gun to break off the shard of glass still stuck in the window) Intru: *breaks the last shard* a-alright, you guys should be g-good now. Peter: alright, I'm coming. Intru: I'll try to help yo-u. Evol: Peter, I hope you aren't depending on him to do much catching. Peter: I know, but it's better than nothing. Intru: you ready? Peter: yeah. (Peter jumps to the window sill) (Peter grabs onto the Window sill) Peter: gah! Intru! Intru: I got you! (Intru helps pull Peter in) Peter: *sees Intrus cut* oh shit. Intru: I-I'll be fine, just need those bandages. Peter: we need to get Evol here first. Intru: alright...alright. Evol: Peter, you good? Peter: yeah, alright, I'll help you instead of Intru, you ready? Evol: do I have a choice? Peter: I wish. (Evol jumps to the Window sill) (Evol grabs onto the window sill and is grabbed by Peter at the same time) Evol: gah! that'll hurt for a while. (Peter pulls Evol into the building) Evol: *sees Intrus cut* fuck man, I didn't think it was that bad. Intru: I'm f-fine. Peter: my ass, you look like you're gunna pass out, Evol, help me with his arm. Evol: alright. (Screen shows Night, Noah and Metal) (Metal is seen lowering himself from a pipe to the ground) Night: ok, let's move. Noah: we should be there soon. Night: we're basically already there, it looked like 3 buildings from up there, our only problem is to look out for Zombies. Metal: it...looks liked there's no hoard over here. Night: just keep a look out. (The group exits the alleyway) Night:... Noah:... Metal:... Night:...clear. (The group look at the direction they came from to see the hoard) Metal: they don't see us. Night: let's keep it that way. (The group continues to walk down the road) (The group makes it to the edge of the town) Noah: right here, we can stay behind that car for cover when the Zombies walk this way. Night: I agree. Metal: we still have about 40 minutes. Night: the hour was to make sure we were all ready and if something happened, gave the group some extra time. Noah: so now we wait. Night: what else is new in this world. Metal: I just hope they're all doing ok, Intru and Evol really don't get along. Noah: they'll be fine...I hope. (Screen shows Intrus bandaged arm up close) Peter:...how's it feel? Intru: much better...thanks. Evol: we have about 40 minutes left guys, we still have some walking to do. Peter: he's right, we need to take the stairs to the lobby, be ready for Zombies, once there the stores connect to the hotel for a while, we should be able to make good distance. Evol: ok. Intru: we should get moving then. (The group walks down the nearby stairs to the first floor) Peter: *looks into the lobby*...clear. Evol: not exactly (Screen shows the hoard from before can be seen outside from the Lobby window) Intru: shit. Peter: just stay out of the windows sight. Intru: got it. (The users slowly walk through the lobby, ducking under where the window can see) Evol: this is taking too long, it'll take a while for them to break down the doors. Peter: we can't let them in here at all, and those windows will easily break to a rock, let alone a hoard of the dead. Intru: we still have a lot of time. Peter: the next few buildings look like tourist shops, we can take easier cover there. Evol: fine, let's just hurry this up, I'd like to be in position early. (Screen shows the 3 walking into a shop connected to the hotel lobby) Evol: *looks at the windows* Peter: see, they're covered by a bunch of advertisement posters. Evol: whatever, let's go. Intru: listen man, we're getting a break for once, the edge of the town is right there. Evol: Intru I don't remember me following your orders. Intru: I don't see what your problem is. Evol: it's you. Intru: you've been fine for a while now, I get that you might not like me but right now we have to focus on what we're doing, not be a bi-polar asshole. Peter: *hears a bang on the window* guys. Evol: oh, look at you standing up to me. Peter: *hears another bang* guys. Intru: taking fucking nothing seriously- Peter: Guys! (The users stop talking to hear a banging on the window) Intru:...shit. (More banging on the window is heard) Evol: we have to get out of here. Intru: how'd they find us? Peter: cause of you two yelling your asses off, we have to go, now! (The group starts to run through the shop into another connecting mall) (Glass breaking is heard behind them) Peter: shit they're through. Evol: we have to get outside, we can't stay in here and get cornered. Intru: outside? Where the hoard is?! Peter: no, he's right, we can get away faster out there, more room to run. Intru:...fine let's do it. (The group moves to the front door as the you'll their guns out) Peter: remember, shoot only if you have to. Evol: I'm pretty sure we'll have to shoot. Peter:... (The users open the front doors) Intru: oh fuck! Peter: get back! (Screen shows multiple zombies in front of the mall turn to the group) Evol: close the doors! Peter: we can't! There's too many! (Screen shows Zombies walk into the mall from the shop it's connected to) Intru: where do we go?! Peter: upstairs! Evol: *almost gets grabbed* fuck! we have to shoot! (The screen goes black as shooting can be heard) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Evol: why'd we even open the fucking doors?! Peter: we had no other choice. Evol: we just took the other choice! Night: *hears gunshots* what the fuck? Metal: that can't be good. Peter: I don't care what you two hate each other about. Evol:... Intru:... Peter: but right now, both of you straighten up and find us a way to get out or we all die! Stoff:...fine...Team B, go. Category:Blog posts